1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chained terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,505 discloses chained terminals obtained by punching an elongated band-shaped plate with a pressing machine. More particularly, the plate is punched to define a long narrow carrier and terminal fittings that cantilever from a side edge of the carrier. The terminal fittings then are formed into a specified shape by bending. Feed holes are formed through the carrier for conveyance. The feed holes are arranged at intervals corresponding to the arrangement intervals of the terminal fittings and are disposed along the center line of the carrier.
An intermittently rotatable sprocket is used to convey the carrier through the press working apparatus. The sprocket has a plurality feeding claws arranged on a conveyance path for the carrier. The feeding claws successively engage the feeding holes to create a pulling force that acts on the carrier in a feeding direction to convey the chained terminals. An increased conveying speed recently has become necessary to improve work efficiency. However, the carrier of conventional chained terminals lacks strength, and can deform at high conveying speeds. A deformed carrier may position the terminal fittings imprecisely in the press working apparatus and may lead to defects. Accordingly, there has been a demand for a carrier that will not deform at higher conveying speeds.
A thicker base material for the chained terminals would be stronger. However, the thicker material costs more and leads to larger terminal fittings. A wider carrier also would be stronger. However, a wider carrier could require changes to the distances between the feed holes and the respective parts of the terminal fittings. Thus, a wider carrier could affect existing specifications and could be difficult to adopt. Further, a wider carrier could increase the amount of scrap that remains after the blank has been cut.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide chained terminals with a stronger carrier.